Talk:Enameled Shield
looks pretty awesome tbh. -Auron 09:58, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :MUST HAVE ONE. Arshay Duskbrow 10:32, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::The description is right, it's damn beautiful :O --84.24.206.123 10:35, 24 August 2007 (CDT) hope it isnt a tactics-only shield... — Zerpha The Improver 12:41, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm gonna farm until i get one of these once i get GW:EN, then dye it some incredible crazy combination of colours =D--Darksyde Never Again 14:12, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Drop Locations Figure it would be good to find out if this is dropped everywhere or in specific locations. Very nice looking shield...especially now that I see the dyed versions...wow! I had a non-max white one drop in Varajar Falls. It was tactics. It was dropped by a Mist Vaettir.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 15:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I just had one drop in the area south of the lake in Drakkar Lake, also tactics, white and non-max. It was dropped by a Shadow Vaettir. Another one just then from a Scourge Vaettir in Drakkar Lake. So we can safely say that Vaettir's of multiple types drop them. Flake @ 203.213.7.133 00:10, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I got a gold max R11 one from a chest in the Sepulchre of Dragrimmar dungeon; again, tactics. The shield reminds me alot of Power Rangers whenever I look at it. Anyway, anyone want to pay an obscenely overpriced sum for it instead of waiting a month for the GWEN market to cool down? Just leave a message on my talk :D --Mafaraxas 02:17, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I just had a purple one drop in Frostmaw from a locked chest. Iron Dragon 16:46, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I just found a max purple req 9 in Varajar Falls dropped by an ice imp. Dyed orange, this is an ideal color match for the Elemental Sword. Hebe 18:54, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Can anyone confirm wether this shield drops from chests/mobs in Cathedral of Flames, hard mode, during Temple of the Damned? I have yet to see one despite going through that place atleast 40 times, averaging around 4-5 chests per run.85.225.85.191 02:31, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :It definitely does drop in CoF. I got one today doing the dungeon in HM from a Locked Chest. - Lord Xivor 02:55, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Drops also in Rragar's Menagerie (HM) theruon 18:03, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Got one from a locked chest in darkrime delves I got a req 13 enameled shield drop from a vloxxen excavations chest. My heart sank at the req, all i could do was salvage the +30 hp mod from it. I got a req 10 (tactics) drop during the Finding the Bloodstone quest by a Skelk Corrupter. . --Wesley 10:50, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Salvage Common Iron ingots, still need to get another one and hope for rare, wich i belive is steel ingots Z4nd 16:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Variable req? I want a command of this shield so badly, all the other ones suck aside Aureate Aegis. 72.196.131.42 02:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree, most Command shields have terrible skin. I'm using an Aureate Aegis right now on my BM. Just as a hint, put as many dye into your Aureate as possible, it tends to make it look iridescent >.O. On a side not, i saw one of these enameled shields for sale. My god are people ever being ridiculous with prices. One guy wanted 6k for a 14 armor, req 10, no mods one. Good god. It's nice but not THAT nice.--Darksyde Never Again 16:44, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just as reference, I sold my gold R11 clean one for 6.5k. I might end up regretting that, but it might be fairly close to where prices settle. --Mafaraxas 18:28, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Haha, i'm the one who bought it, I still <3 it dearly ^_^ 72.196.131.42 14:33, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Req 9 tactics gold, suck it.70.21.227.237 08:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Moi aussi, now to make it a counterpart for Sharptooth's cause he'll never drop it... Zaboomafoo 15:49, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Colors is it just me or is the inside and the outside complimentry colors(opposite sides of the color wheel)65.101.72.137 14:33, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :only for blue and red dyes, nice catch ::No, it's like that for all of them. But only in the world of RGB colour. To test it out, save the picture of the multiple shields and put it in MSPaint then hit Ctrl + I--Darksyde Never Again 02:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::The color changes to the inverse, but the shading stays the same. Otherwise, Dark green would have light magenta; instead, it's got dark red. Which is really nice; only gripe with that is, it would look sweet dyed black, if the edges changed to white. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:34, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know how much one of these gold req 10 tact is worth, I can't seem to find out.:-/ Enchanted? There are no Enchanted Shields in the Cathedral of Flames. Can Enchanted Swords and Spears drop shields now? 06:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :lol that'd be really stupid --Gimmethegepgun 06:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm removing the note, if anyone can prove to the contrary they are welcome to put it back. 06:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::There is no reason why it cannot happen. Has it been proven that Enchanted Shields only drop Shields, Enchanted Swords only drop Swords, and Enchanted Spears only drop Spears? No...Also, assume good faith please. (T/ ) 07:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::On a side note, this shield dyed silver goes well with kurzick armors.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's impossible. It's Kurzick armor, it can't possibly lok good no matter WHAT you put with it! ( :P ) --Gimmethegepgun 07:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::In over forty 600/smite runs, I have never seen a shield drop from the Enchanted weapons. 07:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Kurzick armor dyed silver. Though I'm not a fan of that armor :). "Male Warriors are not fat. They just drink to much beer!" -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:14, 28 December 2007 (UTC) They do drop from Enchanted, I got one from a Enchanted Bow in HM today.Billypowergamer 05:41, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :image:Bowdropshield.jpg I hate being the one to prove myself wrong. D: 04:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ....DEFINITELY THE MOST ASSKICKING SKIN ON WHOLE GW!! Don't? :i do notta knowa youa language [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'>:(']] 19:57, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :It's more like an Power Rangers shield to me... don't like it. Dropped in Ooze Pit If I recall correctly, from an Ooze Devourer. Dropped in Heart of the Shiverpeaks From a normal mode chest, gold r13 tactics phineas 02:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC)